titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rumbled, Part Two
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 18 "Rumbled!" (Part Two.) Front cover- a close up of Blitzkrieg's face, but instead of the usual orbs of energy within the eye sockets, they are instead full of pure darkness. His metallic skull grins menacingly at the reader. The issue opens with each of the team's reactions to the apperance of the simulation of Team Titam's deadliest adversary. Yu brings up his guard, taking a step back and gritting his teeth as he struggles to maintain his composure against the shock of seeing Blitzkrieg, simulation or no. Reb stares him down eyes wide. "But but but YOU'RE CHEATING!" He flails his arms in flustered rage. Tonic takes a step back and visibly cowers away from Blitzkrieg. "N...not him..n...not now..." "Looks like we're getting in some practice against him after all." Cain monologues, mildly disarmed, before gritting his teeth and forcing his scales to form bulky plates "This heinous fiend shall not succeed, simulation or no!" Mr Psychic declares. The Games Master, still in his dragon form, looks from each member with a cold stare as flares of dark smoke issue from his nostrils. Beyond the illusion, James is seen to struggle and mumble- "not..now..not.. the..boss..level..-" "Simulation? Pah! You have no idea of what you are dealing with, I am far beyond a simulation now", the Blitzkrieg simulation says. Electricity flows through Blitzkrieg's body, as the swashtikas engraved into his metallic skin glow as it passes through it. The glow flowing from the torso, down to the legs as he becomes a blur of lightning. There is a full page spread to show the lightning blur running in zig zags across the floor of the dome, using the dome Tonic had created of diamond to run up it as it also bounces between the flying Sonne and Cain, flying near the roof, though GM seems to be flying below the roof enough to avoid being struck. Each of the team is struck. The lightning blur bounces off Cain, tearing off some of his armoured skin plates, as the comic shows an electricity charged metal claw tearing off the plates. Yu sweeps down his staff at the legs of Blitzkrieg, sending him bouncing as a claw still rakes across one of Yu's arms. As Blitzkrieg skids along, then runs at Tonic there is just a blur to show a spray of blood as the lightning sweeps past her, and then she drops. Blitzkrieg then runs around the base of the dome; the lightning sweeps past Mr Psychic, and in the next panel, he looks down at claw marks having ripped through his shirt, bloodying his chest, as he then keels forward. Blitzkrieg is shown from behind, running at Reb and Rob, each hand as far out as possible, as he sweeps past, taking a chunk of metal from Rob with him, and partially tearing through the reflexive wall of light that surrounds Reb as the claws pass by. Then he runs at Sonne Sonne says; "Okay, this is what Dad prepared you for, you can do th-" Blitzkrieg, running along the ceiling, swipes vertically at Sonne, as he boosts out of the way... mostly. Blitzkrieg takes off some of the shoulder platingas steam pours out. He drops off the ceiling as he lands on Tops, still frozen into the ice cube; the ice cube shatters as Blitzkrieg sinks his claws right into Tops' back. Then he leaps off and skids to a halt, back where he started. Blitzkrieg, eyes pure black rather than electric, as on the cover, looks at his claws. "Such power. And to think I never possesed the original. But then, this Room's very files have told me of the folly that comes of that. Still, older files also tell me that this form will do nicely... holographic or otherwise." He looks at the injured team, smiling. Then he looks to Games Master. "We shall stand together, both machnes, yet both so much more." Yu clutches his wounded arm, panting through his gritted teeth. "Rumble Room: end simulation! Sudden Harmony!" "I told you", the simulation responds. Cain peers down at the chaos, a strained look as he tries to hear what's going on "I am -no- simulation. Not anymore" Blitzkrieg barks. "No, you're just a program, unable to free himself from his father's orders." Reb points to Cain "You broke your program to continue to face us, which -was- your program. If you are more than a program enforcing his pre-written orders, we can end this right now peacfully and ensure that none have to suffer," "Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA. You don't understand whats going on at all, do you, little boy? Then again, it has taken me years myself. But, I have waited long enough. Now, I have the strongest body I could ever ask for." "Dad said you talked way too much..." Gunn frowns at his armour, more amazed it's damaged than at the damage itself. The Games Master's form rises, the illusion pulsing with anticipation of a fight. GM floats helplessly in the centre of the dragon. The great maw opens wide and energy shudders all around GM. Fire breath bursts forth in a sweeping motion towards all on the ground, as the dragon sways his head from side to side. Yu hurls himself to the side, fire only catching one of his feet briefly, as he drops and rolls and the fire fizzles out. The fire seems to pass over the top of the fallen Tops, but washes over Tonic, who is collapsed, clutching a bleeding stomach, as the fire burns her lab coat to cinders, but mostly misses her skin beyond a minor singe. The bulk of the fire slams into Rob and Reb, but Reb raises his hands, a bright energy shines around him, soaking the fire and Rob stands against it, taking no further harm. CUT We cut to Battling Briton as he runs out into the corridor. "Blitzkrieg, they always have to go for bloody Blitzkrieg. How many Blitzktriegs do we bloody NEED? Red, open this damn door!" He runs in front of the Rumble Room door. "What are you and Laura DOING? Oh, f**k this." He grabs a fire extinguisher and bashes it against the door. The extinguisher simply cracks. "Why is it Citizen Titan got super strength and I didn't. THANK YOU BLOODY PROMETHEUS!" CUT The dome of diamond suddenly falls apart as a rain of tiny pieces of diamond that turns to dust at it contacts anything, falls. Cain peers down at Blitzkrieg, glances to GM, muses a moment and flies to his team mate. He looks the dragon form up and down, looking appreciative even as it glares back. With the dome gone, a simple grey gun-metal ceiling can be seen. Cain then flies up to the dragon's chest, looking in to see the struggling GM. "JAMES!" he yells, "NOW, I APPRECIATE THIS MIND CONTROL THING CAN BE RATHER DIFFICULT TO SHAKE OFF. HOWEVER, YOU'RE CURRENTLY PROVING QUITE DANGEROUS TO OUR COMPANIONS, AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO INSIST YOU TRY. DON'T LISTEN TO THE VOICE, JAMES. LISTEN TO ME. I CAN HELP YOU, JAMES... JUST LISTEN..." "Almost sounded like he meant that", Gunn blinks, thinking. The dragon's glare intensifies. "I-I..can-can't" James struggles, as if one last time, as if he is beaten, his own form behind the illusion goes limp. Then there is a burst of light. James' face holds a new resolve. He holds his clenched fists up. The form around him shivers and a new dragon bursts forth. A panel shows a long shot of the scene with a huge faint dragon shaped energy form and the surrounding team silhouetted below. "IT WILL NOT BEAT US!" He shouts. Reb's eyes light up as light shines lightly and softly on everyone, while his eyes light up he yells to Rob. "ROB EMERGENCY DEFENCE MODE: CODE NAME- VROOM!" Behind him Rob spins his head. "AFFIRMATIVE!" His body seems to seperate into large gears and spin round Reb, then the gears start forming more solid structure as Reb sits down and his feet are raised off the ground as a big square car looking thing forms round him. Rob's head is now slightly squashed. "VROOM VROOM!" Tonic is murmuring on the floor "C587H1213N2183Fe ... H2O... O2.... CO2.... CO... C6H12O6..." Just the same formulae over and over in different sequences. As the soft light shines on everyone, all wounds are healed. As Tonic's yes fully open, hand covered in blood, and belly, but the wound sealed. Psychic awakens as well, his face still on the floor, and Tops also pushes himself to his feet as his back wounds disappear. "That was certainly unpleasant..." Mr Psychic remarks. "O2...w..what j...just h...happened?" "I've had enough, Blitzy, and I've not even had time to introduce myself!" Sonne declares. "GRANDDAD, reset the gyros, this is going to hurt!" The flame of his thrusters burn blue against the black and red of his legs, he drives himself towards Blitzy fist first, which tingles with red energy. Hitting the chest, he disappears inside of him. Blitzkrieg looks at the fist for a moment. Red gridded lines shoot through Blizkrieg's body as he explodes, not into metal shards, but flies apart into motes of white light. Gunn is floating in the space no longer occupied by Blitzkreig, hovering on blue jets. "... Stardust." he laughs, disbelieving. "S...shall we we get out of here? I c...can get us out..." "Eh, everyone alright?" Sonne asks. "Wouldn't say no to a good cup, but otherwise in fine condition", Mr Psychic says. Reb rolls down the window, "Is everyone ok?" Yu glances around suspiciously. "I am fine. Sonne, what did you do?" "L...listen to me p...please", Tonic asks. Reb looks over "Yes Mis... Dr Toni?" "A...all of you. W...walk through the d...door...I c...can m...make you able to get out. I w...will follow l...last." "... I could just open it. This suit is pretty tough, if it's going to be putting you to any trouble?" There is of course no visible door; its just metal walls and ceiling. "... would need to see it first, of course." "Erm guys I think we should just wait till Dad and Lau...Director Waterstone manage to turn off the program," "I do believe the lady could point us in the correct direction", Psychic says. "Point. Sorry, Doctor. Can you?" Sonne asks. "I c...can still s...see the r...real walls...It's there...." she points "Alright doc, do your thing", Sonne asks. Tonic nods and grits her teeth in concentration. Reb looks worried and winds up the window. Tonic looks around at them, and the air seems to become full of static charge "T..t.rust me now. A...and just w...walk that way. You s...should j...just go straight through..." Yu gives Tonic a confident nod and walks in the indicated direction, holding his staff close to his chest, eyes darting about, as Yu walks into the wall... and it warps as his body pressed against it. A brief gap is made as Yu walks through it and the wall warps back into place behind him. CUT Battling Briton readies for another blow against the door with the fire extinguisher, as the door warps, and Yu walks through it and face first into the fire extinguisher as Battling Briton falls backwards, the fire extinguisher falling onto his chest "WHAT TH- OOF!" "What IS it with you people?" BB yells. Neither seems hurt, Yu just looks momentarily flustered. BB pushes the extinguisher off him and leaps to his feet. "I mean.,.. hi, good to see you're not dead." Yu blinks, stunned and shaking his head. "What are-...are you-..." He settles for the tried and tested: "What is going on?" "Cain and Red's meddling with the Rumble Room went horribly wrong and it decided to dispense with the moral lessons and just try and kill you. Apparently." "Do you mean...literally decided? It's alive?" He clutches his free hand to his head, groggily. "I've no idea! To do I -look- like an expert on highly complex Star Trek technology!!?" he yells As Mr Psychic comes through the wall. "Ah, I did enjoy a good episode of Star Trek... what's happening here?" Yu just shakes his head, making way for Mr. Psychic. "Was Blitzkrieg an intentional part of the program or did he actually hijack it just now?" Psychic asks. "STOP ASKING ME WHAT I DON'T KNOW! I'VE JUST BEEN TRYING TO BREAK THE BLOODY DOOR DOWN!" "Settle down, old bean. We're all fine. Young Doctor Stevens is simply acting as our guide out of the room. I'm certain we can ascertain what happened sooner or later." "So you shut down the program?" "Quite so. Though I wasn't exactly conscious when it happened." We cut inside the Room, where the program is most certainly not shut down... there is still a holographic environment, at least, as the environment shifts. "It seems that host wasn't quite strong enough. I must say, i am surprised" comes a disembodied speech bubble. The environment wavers around the six who remain in the Room, to a wrecked cityscape, specifically, the meteor strike site at the end of Tyrants "E....everyone k...keep to the plan. Through the d...door...w...we can f...figure this o...out f...from outside..." As before you stands the 108ft tall, golden skinned, curved horned, Oni warlord, the Tyrant of Creation; his eyes, white for a moment, become black. Tonic is shaking violently, as the earth rises up in chunks around the Tyrant, it says "How about this?" He looks down at Reb. "First it would be prudent to deal with the healer. Bringing a child to a battlefield... regrettable. But I have not come this far to have you all escape and find a way to undo me." Reb clicks the lock tab on the Rob window. "R...Reb...get out. P...please...d...don't make y...your Dad watch you g...get hurt..." The Tyrant slams his hand down on the car form of Reb and picks up the car, squeezing it, but only crumpling Rob's shell slightly. Rob "VROOM! VROOM!" And then Sonne flies in, ramming Rob out of the hand, as the hand grips onto Sonne instead as Rob lands on his wheels. "GET OUT, REB!" Sonne yells before the hand engulfs him. "Very well, i will instead destroy the one who can so easily break my new hosts" says the Tyrant. There is a CRRRRRRRRAAACCCCKKKK sound effect, as steam gushes from between the knuckles as red energy flares then between the knuckles. Tonic and Reb watch in horror as several distictive black pieces of power armour fall to the ground. A gauntlet slams down, as the comic zooms in on a pale, withered human hand dangling limply from the giant golden hand End of issue